


Repeat

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Repeat

Fraser stops, again, at the last possible second, and Ray's whole body locks into one rigid arch, just his head moving in a side-to-side blur, no no no. He's garbling out nonsense syllables, and Fraser strokes a hand across his shivering stomach, gentles him back down flat onto the bed.

The syllables resolve into a stream of invective, of which "bastard" is the kindest, as Fraser waits it out, takes it as a compliment.

Ray finally manages, "You have to stop. Stop stopping. Start. _Finish_. I can't. Any more. I can't."

"Of course you can, Ray. You're a tough guy."

"_Bastard_." Fraser keeps stroking his stomach, bites gently at his shoulder. Ray gasps, tries to wiggle away but there's not enough slack.

"Fraser--don't stop any more, too many stoppings, stop it, how many?"

"I've lost track," Fraser says, in wonder, because he really has. Ray, flushed and arched and needy, makes him incapable of counting.

"How do you? How do you always know? When."

And Fraser gives him a slow smile, because there are so many ways he knows when Ray's at the best, the bitterest peak of _almost_. And he's not sharing a single one, because he doesn't want Ray _thinking_ about the signs, distracted, trying not to show them. Trying not to throw his head back hard, trying to stop the flutter of his eyelids or the way his breathing suddenly goes from long gasps to staccato.

Fraser nuzzles his ear, whispers, "You have _tells_, Ray. They're very pretty."

"I _hate_ you, Fraser. You let me loose, I'm not even bothering kicking you in the head, I'm kicking you in the _balls_, I'm _serious_."

Fraser laughs into his neck, happily, because if Ray's recovered enough breath and brain function to make coherent threats, he's ready for Fraser to start again. He might even finish, this time.

 

\--END--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Repeat (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672129) by [seramirez (boxofdelights)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofdelights/pseuds/seramirez)




End file.
